Usuario:Qrr Qrr289152
Holas! ._. Me considero serio ,pero alegre al mismo tiempo xD. Quizá a veces diga cosas estúpidas o directamente no diga nada (yaoming). No me gusta que la gente se odie (happy). thumb|300px Como descubrí Vocaloid Viendo videos al azar en Youtube encontre a Miku en cantando Po Pi Po en Project Diva y investigue,al principio no sabia que era Vocaloid no entendia muy bien que era,pero ahora lo se y me gusta bastante. Mis compositores preferidos son Natsu-P y Samfree . Amigos *Usuario:Any-m3: Any! una de mis mejores amigas en el chat que le gusta el chocolate Me haces reir bastante ewe xD *Usuario:Fiore-P:Me hace disfrazarme de Kuroha (yaoming) xD siempre me apuntas con una pistola! eso es amistad xD *Usuario:Miku-P :Miku! y.y mi mejor amiga en el chat y.y y no quiero que vallas mas al rincon (miradafija) xD *Usuario:Naoki-Chan52:Naoki la "caguai" xD Gran amiga y excelente persona ewe. *Usuario:Facufan1:Facu! nos reimos tanto que terminamos siendo amigos hasta en Facebook (yaoming) xD *Usuario:Naomi-Misora:Naomi la mejor troll que conosco(En HDA xD) *-* muy graciosa y me caes super dupis (?). *Usuario:RayLinkaitoRay! me haces reir bastante y tus versión masculinas de Cul,IA etc pls xD *Usuario:Sin creatividad para un nombre:Te gusta Zola y eres genial xD *Usuario:Space93:Me insultaste el primer día (yaoming),pero sabia que no funcionaria xD *Usuario:Sailorlove145:Sailor tu me protegiste de que me casaran xD Muchas gracias *-* *Usuario:Mayamay:Maya ewe me enseñaste a usar Vocaloid xD Me encanta lo que haces con el MMD y Vocaloid *-* *Usuario:GumiMegpoid29:Una de las mas tímidas y de la mas buenas personas en el chat *Usuario:Carosaurio-Gao:Gao muy seria siempre xD No hablamos mucho pero se te quiere. *Usuario:Nacha-PNacha tu forma de ser es única xD me caes muy bien. *Usuario:MarCeliiiNe:En el momento de bromear lo haces muy bien y muy sensible tambien xD *Usuario:Megurine Luka:Luka la que se lastima siempre D: y en el momento de contar anecdotas les ganas a todos xD Vocaloids que me gustan (No están en orden) Cada Vocaloid tiene canciones para cantar si canta simplemente cualquiera no seria lo mismo (para mi) xD *ZOLA PROJECT *MAYU *Avanna *MAIKA *SeeU Tumblr mosy4onHdV1s6tto0o1 500.jpg|[[Zola Project MAYU.jpg|MAYU C0007865_520f6fceb9131.jpg|Avanna Megurine-luka-3726457078.png|Megurine Luka Kagamine Rin/Len.png|Rin/Len Kagamine Tumblr mri58pnaHa1szcbv6o1 1280.png|Hatsune Miku SeeU- Run.png|SeeU Gumi-Megpoid-gumi-vocaloids-32504258-1280-960.jpg|Megpoid Tumblr mubratgKKg1s6tto0o1 1280.jpg|IA Tumblr msyp4vBPLG1qlwgfco1 500.png|MAIKA Tumblr mqqiscBHHO1s86wnpo1 500.jpg|Gackpoid thumb|left|224px|Merli VOCALOID+KAITO+KAITO.png|KAITO Miki Miki Romantic Night.jpg|SF-A2 Miki Lily - Chloe.jpg|Lily Piko's feelings.jpg|Utatane Piko Vocaloid Bruno y Clara Imagen Oficial.JPG|Bruno & Clara Tumblr mqqhycGmWQ1s86wnpo1 500.jpg|Aoki Lapis Galaco.png|Galaco ONA_torso.png|Ona Meruri3.png|Merli Yohioloid reference by sartika3091-d6lu8cg.jpg|YOHIOloid Archivo:Big.Al.full.974487.jpg|Big Al Archivo:Oliver.png|Oliver ]] *Megurine Luka *Rin/Len Kagamine *Hatsune Miku *Megpoid *IA *Gackpoid *KAITO *SF-A2 Miki *Lily *Utatane Piko *Bruno & Clara *Aoki Lapis *Galaco *Ona *Merli *YOHIOloid *Big Al *Oliver Canciones y Covers que me gustan (No están en orden) *Only Time (Demo Avanna) *Recovery *Crazy Desires 993962_548091495254955_1349985163_n.png|Son tan iguales xD, Heavens y Zola Project *BORDERLESS *Gurú *MAIKA - Carry On-Vocaloid (Cover) *Zola Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night *Tsukema Tsukeru *Brave Love, TIGA *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Run *IA IA ★ Night of Desire *Candy Candy (Gumi) *Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night *En tu mirar *I'll Quit Singing (Clara) *Otra Vez me has sacado a bailar *Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ *Imitation Black *Lovelessxxx *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever *Shineba ii no ni *Triple Baka *Nekomura Iroha *PONPONPON *Po Pi Po *Ievan Polkka *Chloe *Meltdown *Think the Future *Fantasia *Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night *Tako Luka ☆ Maguro Fever *Tell Your World *Viu-la (Ona) *CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA (Cover ZOLA Project) *El fantasma de la opera (Cover Miku & Gackpoid) *Galaxias *Go Google It *Electric Angel (Cover Rin & Len) *I Only Speak Konglish *I=Fantasy *I=Nightmare *Hide And Seek *NeapolitaN *Friday (Cover YOHIOloid) *Primadonna boy (YOHIOloid) *Kodoku no bannin *Believe (Cover YOHIOloid) *ZOLA PROJECT 夢中願望(オリジナル曲) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jd2nQd2hq0o&list=FLkKV7cgMU2uQ-qfSwf-LJPQ&index=20 *-ERROR(WIL Cover) *Reboot (ZOLA PROJECT) *Crescent Moon (WIL cover) *Mystery of the missing diamond. *Moves Like Jagger (YOHIOloid Cover) *The Fox (YOHIOloid,KAITO & Leon *Rolling Girl *Puzzle (WIL cover) *Dancing ☆ Samurai *Outer Science *Crazy Desires *Magnet También me puedes encontrar en: * Fusion Fall Wiki * DevientART Imagenes Vocaloid Guys.png 994208 10151816435624155 455362943 n.jpg Categoría:Usuario Categoría:Usuario de Argentina